


Christmas (Eve)

by qq_riri



Series: TsukiYamaYachi Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qq_riri/pseuds/qq_riri
Summary: Hitoka is left with her thoughts as she awaits her boyfriends on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it as a follow-up to my earlier piece, Close, but it can be read alone.

Hitoka’s mother was out on business again, so she invited her boyfriends to her home for Christmas Eve. They helped stave away the loneliness she sometimes felt, living alone most of the time. She should get used to it, seeing as she was a third year now, about to go to university.

She gritted her teeth, unwilling to think about it. It was a happy day, and she didn’t want to ruin it with her negativity. She didn’t want to think about leaving Karasuno High, Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun, and all the other friends she’d made. Most of all, she’d miss Tadashi and Kei. _Was that mean of her, to miss her boyfriends most? Probably not,_ she decided.

She stood, and shoved the negativity to the back of her mind. Her boyfriends would be arriving soon, so she would start dinner. She hummed as she moved around the kitchen, not thinking throughout the familiar process. Soon enough, soft knocks on the door made her pause, but only long enough to call out, “Door’s unlocked, just let yourselves in!”

“Sorry for the intrusion,” two voices chimed as one. Hitoka heard the boys clambering inside and slipping off their shoes. Kei’s head appeared briefly in Hitoka’s peripheral vision as he set something in the refrigerator. She cocked her head.

“Tadashi and I bought a strawberry cake for dessert,” Kei explained. Hitoka exclaimed her thanks and resumed her activities.

She heard the sink running as Kei and Tadashi washed their hands before lending a hand with dinner. “Thanks, guys,” she murmured. “Really.”

They finished eating their meal soon enough. The food was decent, and the conversation was warm and light, exactly what Hitoka likened Christmas to be. She brought out the cake her boyfriends had bought. Doling out their share, she smiled at the two boys she called her boyfriends. “Merry Christmas,” she wished, though it was still Christmas Eve.

“Merry Christmas,” they echoed, as they each clasped a hand over each of her own. As she gazed up at both of them, Hitoka felt a warmth bubble up inside her chest. _Oh,_ she thought dumbly. _Is this love?_

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring this from tumblr, so that's why it's late. Happy holidays to you all! Don't think I wrote this really well since it was last second, but I tried. Rereading this and I'm cringing, but oops that's why editing and revising are important processes,,,


End file.
